Fuyu Shizen
Appearance: A Aura: Blue Aura that appears to have autumn leaves dropping Personality: She wears a mask of ice. Her personality on the outside, Fuyu appears cold-hearted. This is due to her being very shy and afraid of strangers. However when you get to know her, you will find Fuyu being a very emotional person and creative. Backstory: Weapons: Primary Weapon: Fubuki ( Snow Storm ) 1st Form: Ice / Fog Form A pair of blue gloves. The back of the glove is a circular device showing 2 small balls, 1 white and the other blue. In this mode, the white orb is facing towards the middle finger. In this mode, Fuyu can manipulate and generate ice / fog to create weapons or as a direct attack. 2nd Form: Water Form In this mode, the blue orb is facing the middle finger. In this mode, Fuyu can generate and manipulate water 3rd Form: OverDrive Form The Neither Orbs will face the finger and pressing a button causes the Over drive form. In this mode, generation and manipulation are increased and ice, fog and water can be used. However within 5-15 mins, the weapon will overheat rendering her main weapon useless for about 1-3 hrs. Secondary Weapon: Juhi ( Tree Bark) A green metal rod. It is made from material that insulate the cold and electricity. Fuyu uses this as the base of her weapon creation. Semblance: Her Semblance is Mother Nature A nature typed Semblance. It allows Fuyu to grow and control plants, she can even manipulate to their genetic level. Strengths: - Plants grows in seconds - Plants are strengthened Weaknesses: - Plants cannot grow from nothing. So cannot be used in desert unless Fuyu brought seeds. Even then, she is required to bring water - It drains her energy to grow them - After usage, plants manipulate will die faster compared to a normal plant. Fighting Style / Abilities: Her fighting style is variant Naginatajutsu and Naginatado with some techniques like spinning, shortening the naginata to close in. Fuyu style is slightly different as she sometimes use 1 hand and 1 spear to fight instead of using both for it. This is to allow her to freeze her enemies or strike using her free hand. However Fuyu prefers to fight over a distance as it is logical for her to wear down her enemies with projectiles before striking. But usually she doesn't really participate in fighting as she is required to think up of strategies to counter her enemies. Her commanding skill best when it comes to huge groups fighting each other. She uses her semblance usually for capturing her enemies or to make her enemies wary. By using it with her weapon, she can create a strong cage made of plants and ice. Strengths: - High Stamina - Capable of both range and melee with the melee being stronger. Weaknesses: - Strength ( As a Naginata user, she is not required to train up her strength. However she is faster.) - Thinking too much ( During direct combat, she may think about how to deal with enemies and coming up with many counter-plans but this may lessen her fighting speed ) Trivia: Fuyu means Winter which is covered in Snow and Ice. A colour of Blue and White, but in this I am using White. Shizen means Nature which is well nature which is depicted as a green world. Fuyu represents Wood and Water in the Elements. Category:RWBY Lore-Friendly Category:Kurojime Category:Kurojime RWBY